


And They All Lived...

by tornyourdress



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: A happy ending, allegedly.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Robin Wood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	And They All Lived...

She settles down with Robin. It’s what everyone doesn’t expect of her. Maybe that’s why she does it. Buffy and the others are still travelling around, finding the Chosen ones, and every so often they visit. Occasionally Faith still goes out patrolling, but once the babies come, they’re her first priority. She watches them grow up. She bakes. She redecorates the house every three years. They move out and have children of their own. She helps her grandchildren with their homework and “spoils them rotten”, apparently. She tries to forget that she’s seventy years old and that this is it.


End file.
